


Us Three, Together Forever

by Woting



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Get ready for angst, How Do I Tag, Platonic Relationships, SBI Family Dynamic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), they are best friends your honor, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woting/pseuds/Woting
Summary: “Hey Techno” Wilbur said with a relaxed voice, laying down on the grassy fields with his hands supporting his head, staring into the stars that dotted the night sky.“Yeah?” Techno responded, wondering why Will called him while they were both lying on the grass. He turned his head to the right to look directly at Wilbur. “What’s up?”“Do you think we’ll still be friends in the future?”------------------------------------------Alternate universe where Techno, Wilbur, and Phil are dads and Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo are their kids.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	Us Three, Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this prompt and just turned it into a fic because I was bored. 
> 
> I will die with this family dynamic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Tommy was 13 when he first met the other two. 

.

.

He was dragged along by his father, Wilbur, to meet up with his old friends. He was slightly annoyed at his father for barging into his room unannounced and interrupting one of his gaming sessions. His father gave him a quick rundown of what was happening. Wilbur and his old friends are meeting up and he insisted that Tommy should come along with him.

  
“What?” Tommy said in an annoyed tone. It wasn’t like his father to just fling the door open without even knocking on the door first. “Why do I need to come along with you?”

“Well, I was thinking that maybe you should go see your uncles again. The last time you saw them was when you were just a little boy, fresh from the womb.” Wilbur said to him with a smile. He could hear the excitement in his voice and the smile of pure happiness that went along with it showed that his father is in a very happy mood today.

  
Tommy nodded, shutting down his computer and getting dressed for the trip. He went outside and saw his father standing by their car, opening the passenger side for Tommy to get in.

  
Tommy has been living alone with his father for all his life. He never really got the chance to meet his uncles until now. He was Will’s only son, which means he got all the attention and love that his father could give. It was only the two of them living together. It was his father who taught him all that he knows. It was his father who taught him how to read and write. The one who taught him how to cook and clean. The one who comforted him whenever he had nightmares, singing songs to him to lull him back to sleep. The one who took him to school everyday. It was his father who made him the boy he is now. So he was interested to meet his father’s friends. He was interested to meet the people who were friends with the man he looked up to the most.

  
The drive there was quiet, with Tommy deciding to listen to music on his phone, and Wilbur just keeping his eyes on the road. After a while, Tommy decided to break the silence.

  
“Why have you suddenly decided to meet up with your old friends now?”

  
“What? Oh, nothing really. We just haven’t seen each other for a while now and we wanted to spend some time together. You know, like, what friends do.” Wilbur responded, looking at Tommy through the rear view mirror. Tommy sighs, knowing that it’s going to be awkward since he never really knew his uncles. The two went back into comfortable silence after their exchange.

  
Tommy leaned his head against the window, staring up at the blue sky outside. The weather was especially clear today, with only the bright sun in sight. Tommy ponders, thinking about what kind of a person his uncles are. They were the people that his father grew up with. _They must’ve spent a lot of time together if they’re still friends after this long_ , Tommy thought to himself. He wondered if the fun little games he played with Will when he was still a small child were originally games Will and his friends played back in the day. He wondered if they are the reason why his father is the great man he is today.

  
They arrived at a park and made their way to the agreed upon meeting spot.

  
When the two finally arrived, they couldn’t find anyone other than themselves in the meeting spot. They decided that they would wait until the others would arrive. 

  
After waiting for some time, Tommy got bored and decided to wander off and explore the confines of the park. He wandered through the park, admiring the beautiful landscapes and staring at the canopy of the trees looming above him. He continued exploring until he saw a boy, dressed in green, sitting on a bench while scribbling something down on his notebook. He stared at the boy who was sitting alone on the bench. He looked to be about the same age as him. He can hear him humming to himself a song that he doesn’t know the name of. He wondered why he’s out here in the park by himself.

  
His thoughts were interrupted by the rough wind that suddenly came. The leaves from the trees fell beside the boy as the wind breezed through their surroundings. The sudden breeze caused the notebook to fly off the boy’s hands, landing in front of Tommy. Tommy knelt down, picked it up so that he can hand it back over to its owner. He looked up and saw that the boy was now standing in front of him, because he got up to run and chase his notebook.

  
“Thank you!” The boy said in between pants. The boy took his time to catch his breath before speaking again. 

  
“My name’s Tubbo by the way.” Tubbo looked at the notebook still in Tommy's hand. “Oh uh, I’m Tommy.” He said to him before handing him back his notebook.

  
“Nice to meet you, Tommy!” Tubbo replied with a wide smile on his face, to which Tommy responded with a smile as well. “Nice to meet you too!”

  
You see, Tommy is not what you would call a ‘social person’. In fact, he was very far from social. He would stay in his room all day, playing video games until the late hours of the night, barely talking to anyone the whole day. So he was not keen on engaging in social situations such as this one. He needed to say something fast before the situation got more awkward.

  
“So you like bees?” Tommy blurted out after a brief silence. He caught a glimpse of doodles of bees on the boy’s notebook before he handed it back over to him. “Yes! They’re my favorite animals actually!”

Tubbo went on a ramble about how bees are such amazing creatures and how people should cherish them more since they are dwindling in numbers. Tommy could only nod at what the other is saying, smiling at the fact that this guy whom he’d just met, was already comfortable with telling him all about his interests. Tommy at this point, had lost track of time, he took a glimpse at his phone and realized that he had been away for 10 minutes now.

  
_Oh fuck_ , he thought as he remembered that he was supposed to be with his father right about now. He quickly got up and turned to the boy beside him. “Hey, uhhh, I just remembered that I have somewhere important to go. Maybe we could talk another time?”

  
Tubbo shot him back a smile and nodded, which Tommy took as his cue to leave. Tommy bolted as fast as he could back to his father. A bunch of _oh shit oh shit oh shit_ ’s filled his mind, thinking of how his father will scold him for disappearing for this long. He reached the site where his father was waiting and saw that it was still only him and his father there. Surprisingly, he didn’t get scolded right then and there, which was a sigh of relief. He stood beside his father and they waited together for ten more minutes, until they finally arrived.

  
Out there in the distance, he could see a man with a green and white bucket hat emerge, waving his arms at them, and his father responded by waving his hands back at the man. The man, who wore a green robe, was standing beside a boy who was also wearing green clothing. Tommy narrowed his eyes at the boy, making sure that his mind wasn’t betraying him at what he was seeing.

  
_No. No there’s no way_ , Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes. The boy who he had talked to moments prior was walking beside the man with the robe. When the two finally closed the gap between them, the man pulled Wilbur into a hug.

  
“I missed you, mate.” The man whispered, but it was loud enough for Tommy to make out. “I missed you too, Phil.” Wilbur whispered back, but this time Tommy had his attention at the boy behind the man with the green robe. He shot him a look of confusion, then Tubbo responded back with a gleeful smile.

  
“Tommy, I want you to meet your uncle Phil!” Tommy looked up at Phil, who gave him a kind smile. Phil radiated a very bright energy which changed the atmosphere around them in a positive way. Tommy could tell that the man is kind, loving, and sweet just from the aura surrounding him. Tommy couldn’t quite figure out why, but there was just something to Phil that made him quite happy just by being around the man.

  
“Hi” Was all Tommy could blurt out since he’s very awkward when it comes to strangers. Phil chuckled at the boy, then proceeded to pat the boy on the head. 

  
“You’ve really grown since the last time we met, haven’t ya?” Phil said to him as he gave Tommy head pats, ruffling his hair. “Speaking of which, Tommy, I’d like you to meet my son, Tubbo.” Which prompted Tommy to give an awkward smile to Tubbo. The two just stared at each other, they didn’t know what to say since they had already met.

  
“Tommy aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Wilbur said to Tommy after he noticed that the two were just staring at each other. “Uhhh well, how should I say this?” Tommy thought loudly, which earned him a confused look from the two adults.

  
“We uhm uhh, k-kinda already met.” The two adults became even more confused at Tommy’s words. “What?” They both said at the same time. 

  
Tommy explained to them what had happened and how the two had met about ten minutes ago. “Well that’s convenient isn’t it, Will?” Phil said after Tommy was done explaining the situation.

  
Wilbur decided to change the subject. “Where’s techno? He should’ve been here by now.” Wilbur said with a joking tone in his voice. He knew the reason why Techno had still not arrived. But he was completely unaware of the fact that an angry figure wearing a crown and a gown is standing behind him. Tommy shivered at the figure’s deathly glare and furious eyes that screamed blood, while Phil can be seen holding back a laugh. Wilbur turned around to see Techno with a look of anger and annoyance visibly seen spread across his face. 

  
The others didn’t know this, but Will actually gave Techno the wrong meeting place. He wanted to pull a friendly little prank on Techno and give him wrong directions. Techno was always serious when it came to this kind of stuff, so Wilbur found it funny if he intentionally messed with Techno and had some friendly banter with him. _Technolate_ , Wilbur smiled to himself, finding his little prank hilarious.

  
Then suddenly out of the blue, Wilbur grabbed a hold of Techno and hugged him tightly. The annoyed face turned to a sweet and caring one, which surprised all of them, seeing how one man changed their mood just like that. “You gave me wrong information.” Techno suddenly blurted out, making Wilbur chuckle. “I missed you too, Techno”. Tommy could feel that Techno radiated a menacing aura around him that showed everyone to not mess with him or suffer the consequences, which is a stark contrast to Phil’s kind and loving aura. Tommy can see that Techno is strong and intimidating just by looking at him, which surprised Tommy since the man had long pink hair, but hey he won’t judge ‘cause a man can do what he wants. “I see that the two young ones have grown since I saw them last.” Techno said, eyeing both Tommy and Tubbo. “Come here! Give your uncle a hug!” Techno’s deep voice was gentle and sweet as he lowered his knees to the ground and swung open his arms and hugged the two boys.

  
“You can come out now, Ranboo.” Techno calls out after a few seconds of hugging. The head of a boy peeked over Techno’s shoulder, giving an awkward smile to all of them. The boy was also wearing a crown on his head, seemingly wanting to match with his father. “Ranboo those two idiots are your uncles,” Techno pointed at Phil and Will. “And these two nerds are Tommy and Tubbo.” Techno gestured at the two boys still in his arms.

  
All of them decided to just hang out together, discussing their travels, what they have been doing for the past few years, and just bonding with each other. As it turns out, Ranboo, despite being shy at first, had many of the same interest as the other two. Because of this, Ranboo quickly opened up to the both of them and began talking about himself too. They found out that he and Tommy liked playing video games all day, and that him and Tubbo are both animal lovers. And it did not take long until the two boys started going on a rant about their favorite animals and sharing their adoration for the beautiful creatures. _Never let two animal lovers in the same room again_ , Tommy took a mental note for himself.

  
For the few hours that they have met, they have already established a friendship with each other and began forming bonds together. The three grew closer to each other as hours go by like minutes, having so much fun together that time flew by so quickly. Their laughs and giggles filled the warm atmosphere around them, as the sun began to set on the horizon, causing the sky to turn to a beautiful shade of red and orange.

  
.

  
.

  
Tommy was 13 when he first met his best friends, Tubbo and Ranboo.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
_“Hey Techno” Wilbur said with a relaxed voice, laying down on the grassy fields with his hands supporting his head, staring into the stars that dotted the night sky._

  
_“Yeah?” Techno responded, wondering why Will called him while they were both lying on the grass. He turned his head to the right to look directly at Wilbur. “What’s up?”_

  
_“Do you think we’ll still be friends in the future?” Wilbur asked completely out of nowhere, which rendered Techno speechless. Techno took some time to collect his thoughts, he wasn’t ready for that question._

  
_“Wilbur what do you mean?” Techno said after some time of thinking. Still confused on why Wilbur would ask such a question._

  
_“Well, friendships usually only last for a good six to ten years or so, and we’ve been friends for, what like, five years now? Not to mention we’ll probably get separated when we get olde-“_

  
_“Will” A voice suddenly calls out, interrupting Wilbur and making him stop what he was saying. Techno and Will turned their attention to the voice that came from their left._

  
_“No matter what happens, we will always be friends, Will. We won’t let our friendship end because we are a team. If the world does go to shit, and if in the future we do part ways, then we’ll simply just refuse it and say no. Why? Because we’re strong, we won’t let our future be decided for us. We will look the universe in the eyes and say “Fuck off you prick. You don’t get to tell us what to do”. Because what we want is for us three to be happy with our lives. And what makes me happy is being with my friends. It has always been us three since the start._

  
_._

  
_._

  
_It will always be us three, together forever.”_

  
_._

  
_._

  
_Phil said with a serious look on his face. The other two stared at Phil with one of the biggest smiles on their faces. How could they not? Their friend just told them of the sweetest things that someone has ever said to them._

  
_“Yeah, you’re right, Phil, I was just scared. I was scared that maybe someday I’ll lose you guys. I don’t want that to happen” Wilbur responded as he brought back his gaze to the sky._

  
_“Just promise me that we’ll always be friends and that it would never change, yeah?” Wilbur said in an anxious tone, he didn’t want to lose the people that he cared about the most. He didn’t want to imagine what it would be like to be alone, with no one to help you, with no one to care for you._

  
_“Promise” Both Phil and Techno said to Will, assuring him that they will never leave each other’s sides. They will always be able to depend on each other because that’s what friends do. After that, all three of them had a smile on their faces, basking in the moonlight. They will relish this memory for the rest of their lives._

  
_“I’m getting sleepy” Wilbur dragged the ‘y’ out, followed by a yawn._

  
_“Well, that **is** our brand”_

  
_The other two let out a laugh at Techno’s joke. All of them drifted into sleep as they laid their heads back down on the grass on the dark hours of the night, gazing upon the stars that splattered across the dark sky._

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
_Silence_

  
It has been 3 years now since the three first met, and in that 3 years they have only gotten more connected with each other, playing games on the daily and meeting up nearly every week. They are sitting in a voice call together, just chatting about random stuff and subjects that came up. They were incredibly sleep deprived since they have been in a call together for over 12 hours now. It’s already past 3 am now and they’re still in a voice call.

  
This was normal for them. They have been in a voice call with each other every single day until the latest hours of the night, just enjoying each other's company. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to still be awake at times like this, it was basically their daily routine.

  
“Ranboo” Tubbo broke the silence. You can hear how tired he is just by his voice.

  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Ranboo responded in a deep voice, also tired from all the hours of talking.

  
“I’m tired” Tubbo yawns in between his words.

  
Ranboo let out a small chuckle. “Yeah I am too. Maybe we should head out and go to sleep now”

  
“No, you guys are just too weak at this.” Tommy interrupted, trying his best to contain a yawn but ultimately failing.

  
“Oh shut up” Tubbo’s remark made Tommy laugh under his breath.

  
“What? I’m just saying that you two need to step up your game. I could go on for another hour or so.” Tommy said with a smirk forming on his face.

  
Tubbo sighed at Tommy, he can’t be bothered to argue with him at this hour. He ponders to himself about what he should do this weekend. Then a thought came to him.

  
“Hey you guys want to hang out this weekend? We can go to my place.” Tubbo asked the other two in the call with him.

  
“Yeah sure! I’m gonna have to ask my dad about it though. He doesn’t like it when I go out of the house for too long.” Ranboo exclaimed and Tubbo hummed in response.

  
“Fine, I have nothing better to do anyway.” Tommy responded after some time of thinking.

  
“Great! I already have some plans of what we can do.” Tubbo grinned with enthusiasm in his voice.

  
The three sat together in silence, again. Just relaxing their thoughts and resting their minds.

  
Tommy is glad that he got the chance to meet the two. Whenever he spends time with them, he’s safe, he’s happy, he’s _home_.

  
Whenever he’s having a bad day, they will be there to comfort him and brighten up his day. They were there for him whenever he had rough days at school. They were there for him when he scraped his knee at the park, badly injuring it and he had to go to the hospital. They were there for him whenever he’s feeling down.

  
They were there for him when he _lost_ his father.

  
He still misses him. He misses his smile that would always brighten his day. He misses his songs that he would sing to him whenever he had nightmares. He misses the sound of his acoustic guitar that echoed through the house whenever he played one of his original songs. He misses his loving embrace that only a father could give. He misses his presence.

  
.

  
.

  
He **_misses_ **Wilbur

  
.

  
.

  
When he first found out about his dad, it felt like he had lost everything. Everything around him felt like it wasn’t real, like it was a dream that he wanted to wake up from. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t _want_ to believe it. He couldn’t accept the fact that the person who he had lived with for his entire life is now gone. Just like that. He never got the chance to thank him for what he has done for him. He will never get the chance to show him how much he had grown for the past few years. He will never get to say how much he truly loved him, how much he truly mattered to him. He never got the chance to say goodbye one last time before he left.

  
Tommy was devastated, he didn’t know how to handle loss and grief. He was only 14 at the time, he didn’t know how to cope with this. He cried for hours upon hours, crying until he couldn’t anymore. The feeling of pain is now replaced by emptiness. He was _empty_. He couldn’t feel anymore, he didn’t _know_ what to feel anymore.

  
Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. His uncles were there to comfort him, trying to ease his pain by staying by his side for as long as they can. Phil and Techno also took it hard. When news had reached to them about Will, they could only shed tears and grieve for their lost friend. It felt as though a part of them was missing, gone, torn apart. Leaving a gaping hole in their hearts that left them crying from the pain for hours. It felt as though they aren’t complete, they will never be complete without each other. And now, with Will gone, they will _never_ be complete ever again.

  
The only thing the Phil and Techno can do now is to take care and guide Tommy. They knew this is what Wilbur would’ve wanted. To protect the only thing he cared about. To protect his only legacy he had left on this world. To finish what he had started. To fulfill his **_unfinished symphony_** , that is his only son, Tommy.

  
On that day, Tommy became the man he is. A man that will spend countless hours talking to his friends. A man that will stay up all night just to hang out with his friends. A man that is willing to die for the ones he cared about without a second thought. He didn’t want to lose his friends just like how he lost his father. No, he’s never going to let that happen again. He will protect his friends even if it means putting his life on the line. He never wants to lose the people he cared about again. He doesn’t want to go through the pain of losing someone again.

  
And now, 2 years after his life changed, for better or for worse, he was at peace. He was safe around his friends. He would never admit to them how he truly feels though. But he knows that no matter what happens, they will be there for him. And that thought made him happy.

  
He can still feel his father’s presence. He can still sense his aura sometimes. It was like he’s still there, by Tommy’s side. It was like he never even left in the first place. It was like he didn’t want to go. It was like he didn’t want to leave Tommy. Tommy knew that his father will always be with him, will always protect him, and will always guide him. He knew that his father will never be truly gone, because his father will always be in a special place in Tommy’s heart.

  
He will never be alone, he will always have people that will care for him, that will help him go through his problems. He has Tubbo and Ranboo by his side. The ones who made him the man he is, just like how Phil and Techno made Wilbur the man he was. He knows that his friends would never leave him, and he would never abandon his friends. He strived to be like his father, the man who he looked up to the most. He wanted to have a friendship like their parents had, a friendship not even death could tear apart. With Ranboo and Tubbo, he was complete. The hole that was left in his heart by the loss of his father was patched up by the two. Without them, he wasn’t him. Without Tubbo and Ranboo, he wasn’t Tommy.

  
It was a new era of happiness and laughter. It was a new age of friendships and love. It was a new batch of unforgettable memories that they will share with each other for the rest of their lives. It was the start of something beautiful. It was the start of the first chapter of a story still yet to be told, it was the start of _their_ story. It was a new generation…

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
of **_Sleepy Bois Inc._**

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao ghostbur ded. This is my first fic so uh be nice? Also follow me @Wotingg on twitter i post stuff there


End file.
